Fushigi A-kugi Random Stuff .. Don't Need A Title!
by Chiri
Summary: What the title says ... RANDOMNESS!!! MUHAHAHA!! ^^ This is what happens when Mits and I write stories at 3 AM ... LOL (rated for language)


**Disclaimer:** …do we have to do this? … come on! Like we OWN anything …… jeez……… . JOLLYRANCHER……………but wait … we don't own that either…aw ferget it. (…but we do own ourselves, you know ………._.')

**Note for those who plan on reading this…o.0: **If you haven't read my other fic: "Fushigi Yuugi no Sugoi …! Revelations!" Go and read it before starting on this fic!! If you read this first, you will not know what the hell is going on … because Chichiri, Tasuki and Mitsukake have the same personalities as in my other fic. After my "Fushigi Yuugi no Sugoi … ! Revelations!" fic, go on to reading "Fushigi A-kugi: The Idiot Adventures!!" Since I got kind of negative reviews so far for this fic, I figured they have a different idea of the seishi's personalities … and haven't read my fic(s) yet. So … there ya go! Now, let's continue, shall we? ^^

**Fushigi A-kugi … random stuff … doesn't need a title … LOL**

**- Homelife -**

_How to turn a TV … like we don't already know …_

                Chichiri: *blows it up* ……… ITS NOT WORKING!! ……… NO DA………………………*throws remote at smoldering wreckage o.0*

                Tasuki: *burns it -- how original* … I hate this channel … *walks off*

                Mitsukake: ……………*fiddling with remote* Damn thing ……… *grumbles* ……… *gets pissed* …………… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *charges at tv and punches it* 0.0!

                Mits: *picks up remote* Dumbasses…

                Chiri: *picks up remote, pops in Those Who Hunt Elves dvd … slumps down in recliner and starts drooling out of the side of her mouth* ……………… (cartoons are good for the body, mind, and soul! … yeahhhhh… ^^)

_On using the telephone ……… this should be interesting …_

                Chichiri: *phone rings* *picks up phone upside down* Da?

                                Guy on the other line: ……uh…what??

                                Chichiri: DA???

                                Guy on the other line: ………excuse me???? HELLOOOOOO??????????

                                Chichiri: DA DA DADADADADADADADADADAAAAAA!!!!

                                *chiri walks into room* *sees Chichiri screaming into the phone, which is upside down*

                                Chiri: What the hell …

                Tasuki: *phone rings* …… *phone rings again* …… *phone rings again* … *picks it up* Yeah?

                                Guy on the other line: Hello?

                                Tasuki: Hello??

                                Guy on the other line: Hello?

                                Tasuki: Hello?

                                Guy on the other line: ………… HELLO??!?!?!

                                Tasuki: Hello?

                                Guy on the other line: *hyperventilating*

                                Tasuki: Hello?

                                Guy on the other line: ……DAMN YOUUUUUUUU *click*

                                Tasuki: ………Hello?

                Mitsukake: *phone rings* … *jumps* What was that?!

                                Mits: *walks in* … *sees Mitsukake tapping the phone with a ten-foot pole* … just pick it up … *walks out*

                                Mitsukake: o.0 … *picks up whole phone, ripping the cord out of the wall* Hello?

                                Mits: *walks back in* …………………… omg …… *walks out*

                                Mitsukake: ……… *shakes phone* HELLO?!?!?!

                Mits: *calmly walks into room with a new phone … plugs it back in … throwing away the dented one* … Okay … *phone rings* *picks it up* 

                                Guy on the other line: THANK GOD I GOT THROUGH!!! I TRIED CALLING THREE TIMES … BUT THESE WEIRDOS KEPT ANSWERING!!!

                                Mits: Uh-huh … who're you again?

                                Guy on the other line: …WHO WERE THEY ANYWAY?!

                                Mits: …who are you again????

                                Guy on the other line: I am … Santa Clause. Love me. Worship me. I give you presents…

                                Mits: What the hell … *hangs up* … *walks off muttering*

                Chiri: *dvd ends … chiri's brain has been forever marked by this series* … *phone rings* *picks it up* Yo.

                                Guy on the other line: You like ice cream … you like ice cream … you love it … you cannot resist ice cream … to resist is hopeless. You're life is meaningless without ice cream ……

                                Chiri: *glazed over look, drops phone, eats five gallons of chocolate ice cream* … *runs back downstairs with chocolate all over herself* ………. Ice creammmm…… CHOCOLATE …… ice cream ……

                                Chichiri: *walks in* ……… CHOCOLATE?!?! NO DA?!?! WHERE?!?!? O_O

                                Mits: *walks in* she ate it all already…*walks out*

                                Chichiri: Damn! *walks out*

                                Chiri: *belch* Yummy.

_On screwing in a light bulb … _

                Chichiri: *walks in with five boxes of lightbulbs .. each box contains 50 lightbulbs* … all set no da! *opens box and takes out first lightbulb* *climbs up ladder … but forgot to turn off the light … so he's blinded* *drops bulb* *climbs down and gets another* *climbs back up and screws it in, but first looking at the light* *drops bulb* *climbs down and gets another* *climbs back up and screws it in, but first looking at the light* *drops bulb* *climbs down and gets another* *climbs back up and screws it in, but first looking at the light* *drops bulb* *climbs down and gets another* *climbs back up and screws it in, but first looking at the light* *drops bulb* *climbs down and gets another* *climbs back up and screws it in, but first looking at the light* *drops bulb* *climbs down and gets another* *climbs back up and screws it in, but first looking at the light* *drops bulb* *climbs down and gets another* *climbs back up and screws it in, but first looking at the light* *drops bulb* *climbs down and gets another* *climbs back up and screws it in, but first looking at the light* *drops bulb* *climbs down and gets another* *climbs back up and screws it in, but first looking at the light* *drops bulb* *climbs down and gets another* *climbs back up and screws it in, but first looking at the light* *drops bulb* *climbs down and gets another* *climbs back up and screws it in, but first looking at the light* *drops bulb* *climbs down and gets another* *climbs back up and screws it in, but first looking at the light* *drops bulb* *climbs down and gets another* *climbs back up and screws it in, but first looking at the light* *drops bulb*

                                … 5 hours later …

                                Chichiri: Screw this no da!! *walks out* (chiri: ha ha get it … screw?!?! HA HA HA HA …………moving on… / mits: that has more than one meaning … / chiri: Ha Ha Ha! I know! -- corny [Mits: Totally])

                Tasuki: *walks into room and finds shattered glass all over the floor* What the Billy Bob Frankie Joe?! (Chiri and Mits: 0.0;; That's a new one…) *suddenly in cleaning lady outfit and starts sweeping up the glass* (Chiri and Mits: … that's a new one …)

                                … 5 hours later …

                                Tasuki: Great now I can finally get star---! *gets cut off by Mitsukake busting into room*

                Mitsukake: MY TURN! *shoves him out of the way* *gets lightbulb that HASN'T been broken* … *stares at ladder* what is this foreign object? I have no need of this!! *picks it up and throws it out the door* There we go! *flips on big black shiny sunglasses and screws in lightbulb* I did it!! *dances around the room … Mits cuts him off reall quick …*

                Mits: *walks in* wait … Mitsukake did it already … I don't need to do it!! *walks back out* (oohh yahh)

Chiri: *busts THROUGH the door and looks around insanely* O_O MUST FIX FIX FIX!!!!!!!!! HYPER HYPER HYPER!!!!! CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around the room screaming, stepping all over the rest of the lightbulbs* 

                                Chichiri, Mitsukake, Mits, and Tasuki: *walk in and restrain her…dragging her away*

_On using the Potty in a silent house at 3 AM … _

Tasuki: *opens door a crack and looks down dark hallway* Looks like everyone's asleep … gotta be quiet … *winces* … but I can't hold it in!! I GOTTA GO!!!!!!! *runs down the hallway screaming* BATHROOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *passes it, and runs up and down the hallway screaming at the top of his lungs* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

                                Everyone: *busts open doors at the same time* 

Tasuki: *running up and down the hallway* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! IM GONNA PEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Chiri: …………*pissed* LETS GET 'IM!! *everyone beats the crap out of Tasuki*

Tasuki: *paralyzed* I think I wet myself!

                Rest assured, no other attempts were made after this …  o.o;; … and  we made Tasuki clean up his mess….EWWWWW………next!

**- Outside the box … the cardboard box … (Chiri: …… HEY!! .) -**

_At an Animal Shelter …_

                Chichiri: *looks through five billion pets and picks one cat that looks exactly like him …blue fur … closed eyes … what the hell …something's wrong here …* He looks familiar no da!

                Mitsukake: *walks into room very slowly, cats and kittens stuck all over him like magnets* … I CAN'T SEE!! HELLPP MEE!!! THE CAAAAAAAATTTSSSSSSS …………*falls over*

                                Mits: *walks in* *sees Mitsukake's hand doing sign language for 'help'* … He's a natural cat magnet … *walks out*

                Tasuki: *gets the biggest german shepherd and somehow picks the lock, and lets it loose* MUHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!! DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! 

                Mitsukake (yep … again … he got free!): *finds a poofy Pomeranian doggie and lets it loose too* *big watery eyes* *romantic music starts playing as the dog and Mitsukake run at each other* … *german shepherd charges in and mauls the Pomeranian* O_O…… NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH 

                                Tasuki: MUHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!! DESTROY!!!!!!!! DIEEEEE!!! DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!!! *suddenly, fire appears out of nowhere in the background* MWAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

                                Chiri: *walks in* … okay … moving on … *walks out*

                Chiri and Mits: *get a pet … nothing special ……… .*

_To be continued … someday … o.0;;;_

_Reviews are welcome … and yes … we're always insane like this ^^;;;_


End file.
